


defected

by Izuku_midoryia



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Boy x boy, Deaf Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuku_midoryia/pseuds/Izuku_midoryia
Summary: In middle school,kastuki or kacchan bullied izuku.One day after school kacchan blastedRight next to dekus ear.little did kastuki know.....he made deku deaf.





	defected

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't your normal yaoi I'm in middle school.and any spelling issues, just try reading them cuz I can't spell for my life so yeah.

Dekus POV

It's my first day at UA high.im so excited! They had to fix some things for me because I'm deaf. After the "incident" I learned sign language. My mom had called kacchans mom to make him learn sign languag,I told her she didn't have to but she still incited.

Today I tried to talk or what I have from talking but he didn't want eny of it

Third person

Time skip to usj 

As the villains started pouring out of the purple gas deku saw all might start to lose his power so deku tried to intervene.the purple gas showed up in his face and a hand came out,unable to move deku was bought by the arm. As deku screamed in pain bakugou and krishima looked over to see what had happened. Bakugou had a horrified look on his face. Then bakugou blasted his way over to deku plumiting all the people and villains in his way as deku falles to the ground bleeding to death.

Yep. Lif hangar I have the rest of he chaperone k. My noddle but I want to make this story longer.


End file.
